Bienvenida, Sora-chan
by Rubyrex Birch
Summary: Después de ser unidos como pareja (si quieren saber como se hicieron pareja deberán leer "La chica del futuro" pero no es absolutamente necesario) Wendy queda embarazada cosa que hará que Natsu ,el padre de el bebe, pasara por montones situaciones divertidas por culpa de los cambios de personalidad, antojos entre otros síntomas del embarazo.


─Natshy...─ La maga de cabello azul estaba muy sonrojada.

─¿Si?... Wendy─.

─Por favor... no seas muy duro conmigo...─.

En una casa ubicada en un bosque, mas específicamente en una cama, se encontraba una pareja ella era una chica de cuerpo pequeño tenia una hermosa cabellera larga y azul, esa chica es Wendy Marvell de 16 años y el era un chico algo fornido de cabello color rosa ,este chico es Natsu Dragneel con ahora 20 años. la chica se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el pecho del pelirosa mientra el acariciaba y jugaba con las puntas de su cabello azulado. en el suelo habían prendas de ropa tiradas entre estas ropas se encontraba un traje de Maid ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡° Alguien se la paso muy bien...) ambos por una sábana hasta sus hombros parecían estar desnudos por debajo de aquella tela que le cubría , la habitación estaba echa un desastre.

Ella tenia un rostro angelical y lleno de paz... Por otro lado el mago de fuego se veía como si su hubiese luchado contra la mas terrible de las fieras, tenia ojeras, arañazos, moretones y su cabello era un desastre, el chico claramente tenia el cuerpo destrozado.

Aun con todo esto Natsu no podía dejar de ver su hermoso rostro adornado con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, estaba hipnotizado.

La pequeña comenzó a abrir pesadamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de aquel que la acompañaba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse un poco mal por el al recordar la noche anterior.

Le dio un inocente y casto beso en los labios ─Buenos días Natshy...─.

─B-buenos d-d-días Wendy-sama...─ respondió con miedo y en su voz era muy notable la fatiga.

─L-lo siento Natshy, creo que fui muy ruda anoche─.

Se sentía un poco mal por el chico, realmente el le temía, entonces puso la cara mas adorable que podía hacer.

"¡Wendy uso encanto contra Natsu!".

El miedo del chico se fue al ver sus ojos café, nadie podría temer a ese adorable rostro.

"¡Es muy eficaz!".

La pequeña se levanto y puso ropa. Ya tenían 1 año viviendo juntos por lo que todas las pertenencias de Wendy estaban en la casa de Natsu.

─Haré el desayuno así que vístete, te espero en la cocina, Natshy─.

─Claro...─ Realmente se veía como un zombie.

Terminado el desayuno salieron rumbo a Fairy Tail, en el camino llamaron un poco la atención ¿porqué? bueno la razón fue porque ella iba dando saltitos con una gran sonrisa y el... Andaba como un anciano con dolores de espalda, parcia un muerto estaba pálido y ojeroso. Al llegar al Gremio Wendy saludo con gran euforia se veía mil veces mas feliz que de costumbre cosa que llamo la atención de cierta maga con armadura que comenzó a analizar la escena comparándola con varios de los libros eróticos que había leído.

_─"Ella se ve muy feliz y llena de vida... mas de lo habitual... si sumo eso a la pésima condición en la que Natsu se encuentra ¡eso quiere decir que...!"─._

**Imaginación de Erza**

_─W-wendy que estas haciendo─ decía el pelirosa llorando._

_Wendy tenia un rostro lleno de perversión y lujuria, vestía con ropas de cuero color negro y llevaba un latigo._

_─Vamos nayshi... ¡quítate esto!─ ella arranco toda la ropa del mago de fuego dejándolo solo en ropa interior._

_Estaba muy avergonzado ─P-por favor no seas muy ruda─._

**De vuelta a la realidad **

─Wendy─ llamo la peliroja que estaba sentada con Lucy, Mira, Lissana, Levy, Cana y charle.

Al parecer Erza les explico sus sospechas y las convenció de hacer una reunión de chicas para hablar de "ESO" con la tal vez ya no muy inocente Wendy.

La pequeña se acerco a la Scarlet ─¿Qué sucede Erza-san?─.

─Tenemos que hablar y para eso nos reuniremos en casa de Lucy─.

La cara de Lucy decía "¿porqué en mi casa?".

─¿Y que tenemos que hablar?─ quiso saber la Dragón Slayer

─Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos Wendy-chan─ hablo la albina mayor

─¡En Marcha!─ exclamaron todas para después dirigirse a la casa de Lucy

Esto es una pequeña introducción actualizare esta historia cada 2 semanas la continuidad depende completamente de ustedes por lo que si quieren mas capítulos tendrán que dejar Reviews

acepto Criticas, Sugerencias, Ideas ETC. ETC.


End file.
